soul mate
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: what if max was kicked out of the flock and ended up turning into a wherewolf
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**FANG**_

These last few years have been total chaos. The flock has been wanting a change for a long time. I mean the Flock and I want to settle down and Max unfortunately doesnt want to, and we all know that what Max wants, Max gets. I swear she's been acting super bossy like she owns us and she's also been making the wrong choices. I mean just last week she went to the store and bought clothes for only her. She even had the audacity to hide them from us. Not to mention she has us outside in the cold because she doesn't want to use her credit card that would let us all live comfortably. She is driving me insane with her selfishness. Things are going to have to change.

"Hey max. Max? Where are you? The Flock and I need to talk to you." She's been acting different lately. She's been a lot more irritable as well as bitchy. Though at the same time she's become quiet and distant. I'm always having to pull her out of her thoughts or day dreams. Hugh.

"I'm in the living room." If she thinks that a dirt floor and blanket tied between two trees is knownas a living room I'd hate to see what she called a house "What do you guys need to talk to me about?" Show time.

"You guys come on, we have to tell her. Stop acting like a bunch of wusses" I swear they sure could talk about her behind her back but as soon as it came to comfrontation they shied away from it like people to roaches. Looking at Max she had the expression of total confusion on her face. Like she couldn't see this coming. Oh yah thats right she hasn't paid enough attention to the Flock for her to be able to see that we were going mad.

"Tell me what?" She must have been daydreaming because her eyes kind of had that glassy eyed look. Hugh.

"Hey don't do that."

"Do what? Breathe?" Exactly. Her hard, and loud breathing made me want to choke her into silence.

She smiled at our small inside joke, though I was unable to. "Whats the matter?"

Angel and the others came slowly came from out of the main tent and looked sadly at max.

"Max we think we should take a break from saving the world." Angel's small voice wavered slightly as tears began to slowly go down her cheeks. As for Max, well her face said all she felt. her eyes wide with shock slowly changed to irritation and then happiness?

"I think so to. How about we go to Florida and go on the rides and amusement parks? We could live in a hotel and then settle down. How about that? Would you guys like that?" Now I felt really bad. What we had to say would break her.

Wow it sure is pouring hard.

"Max? You see we were thinking that when we are with you... Well, you see its just that you... We...Max... I'm sorry." Iggy quickly stuttered out. Nice going idiot. Guess I'll have to be the bad guy.

"Max we will never be able to settle downwhile having together. We will never be able to have boyfriends, girlfriends or go to school normally. Whenever we are with you we usually get hurt, or we end up having to drop our lvies and try to save you. I mean its not that we aren't grateful for you helping us, but we just need a break from you. That's not all I think we all need a break. You could live with Dr. Martinez and we can live with our families, and maybe start school. Start fresh. All of us." This whole time I had kept my eyes at her feet. not being able to meet her face for fear of meeting her eyes. But the silence finaly caused me to look up.

When my eyes reached her face I saw Max looking at Angel who was at the end of the line we had formed unknowingly. Her face was filled with anger that she radiated through out her body. She had anger moving through her body, and I mean she was angry. I could feel her rage shift through the nervousness that surrounded the Flock and I. Her face turned red and her hair began to change color. What the hell? She must have developed a new power through her anger. Now she has something to thank us for. Her eyes turned from their deep chocolate brown to a muddy grren and brown mixture. Her hands balled into fists and I could feel her rage turn the oxygen into nothing. I was nearly choking on her fury. Everything was quiet, deathly quiet it was unnatural. Finnally the insane crazy look came out of her eyes and she looked mad but also tired. She finaly looked at me and I was met with a look that pierced and stabbed my heart. Her gaze was as cold as steel and she had a gaze that looked right through me. A gaze that broke my heart. Max looked broken. Dead. Defeated. The way her shoulders that once posed proudly know drooped down until she was hunched over. Max looked as if she carried the weight of the world. We had caused Max to look this way. My max was gone, because of me. She slowly folded her hands and arms over her chest slowly shaking. When she looked into my eyes I had to look away. Her voice soft and eerie seemed to carry with the wind

"You will regret that. You all will." A breeze caused my body to get goosebumps nearly caused me to drop to my knees with the sorrow it seemed to carry.

Max turned around and walked gracefully through the two arches of trees that was now surrounded by mist from the heavy rain. She disappeared into the mist like a ghost. She was once here but now she is gone. It's what we wanted right?

_**MAX POV**_

I havent seen them in over 2 weeks. 2 weeks and I seem to hate them all as the days, no hours have passed. You could say I have been depressed lately, but I have a feeling that I'll eventually be okay. Talking to myself, again. No wonder why they kicked me out, I am crazy. They had reasons and though I didn't notice them right away doesn't mean I should assume that they are logical. I have done all that I can for those perisites yet I am the one who is punished. I who have sacrefised my life and time without complaint to provide for them am being punished. Those greedy brats will pay. They have a leader who is unwilling to step up to the plate to actually demand what he wants let alone be able to help them with he trials they will face in the future. Its laughable. Well I wish him the bestest luck because I am now free enough to be able to think of me, and only me. Wait no me and Total. I am protective and bossy but only for their benefit. The voice hasn't spoken to me in a long time but thats ok. I like it this way. Oh and I turned 17 yesterday April 23rd. It's been raining a lot though I think it's mostly the fact that I am in Forks Washington and also for the fact that I am flying in just shorts and a tank top. Wind and cold air up high in the sky isn't a good mix. I think I'll land.

After walking through the forest for at least a good hour in a half I saw lights from a house, no not a house but a mansion. Did I mention how sleepy let alone cold I am? Total the damn dog won't shut up complaining. We need a place to stay. It could be dangerous, but why not take a risk every once in a while. No Ill look around somemore maybe I can find a branch in a tree that will allow me and Total to stay dry. I walked back into the woods and ran. Don't know where I am going but my body just felt like running. I happened to come across an isolated place, probably 3 miles from where I landed. As I walked around I found a small little shack that looked diserted. I guess I'll sleep here tonight. I walked throught the door and saw a couch and a small blanket. I layed down and fell into a dreamless sleep Total joined me after having found a comfy spot on my stomach and underneath the balnket. I was feeling a lot more tired than usual lately, though it's probably because of my emotions are on a constant roller coaster ride. I need to find food tomarrow because soon I'll be nothing but a pile of bones.

I was awoken by a howl and a crash.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella, Bella why did she ever leave me for that stupid leech? Who does she think the is? She thinks she can just leave me for that blood sucking leech? I don't need her. Paul

was right. Why the hell would I chase after a girl who blatlantly stated to me and to everyone around that she didn't want me as anything more than a brother. A brother? She

wanted me to be her brother and act as if everything is ok. Hell no. I'm done. I'm done with her and if that leech breaks her heart oh, freaking, well. I'm done.

If she wants to go out with that ugly bastard, that left her there all alone in the woods, broken hearted and suicidal, then she can. If she wants that freaken leech to make

her one she can. What do I care? Right? Right? Yah. God I need a drink. Really bad. Maybe dad has some of Quil Sr. famous moonshine stowed away somewhere. Yah

sounds good. Maybe I can get over this. No I should go home. Yeah that sounds good right about now. I bought a small little cottage in the woods its close to the Forks border

but far away from those leeches and the pack. I havent seen them in over a week. I just needed some time to myself. To think and maybe talk to myself and figure things

out. Maybe me and Bella could still be friends? In the future maybe, but not sure as hell now. No I am not going to think about her. I think I'll just go home. Go into my king

size bed and go to sleep.

I turned into my wolf form and ran all the way home. I was almost 2 miles from my front porch when I caught a whiff of perfume. My body shuddered with what can only be

described as arousal. Who the hell was in my area? I ran as fast as I could, getting to my house at a record time of 5 minutes. The perfume was even stronger and my body

and insides were tingling with every step I took. By the time I actually got through the door I could barley keep my knees from giving out. What the hell is going on?

I followed the smell into my livingroom. On my couch a small shivering lump layed under the covers. For some reason the perfume had become familiar to me. Like I had

known this smell before. Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait. I remember now. Max my max. Its her smell. I remember now. When we were little we had met in the woods. She was living

with Jeb. She was only 7 and me 8. She had been mad at this boy, her brother Fang. He had pushed her off the swing and she had run into the woods trying to hide from him.

She had a sprained wrist and sprained ankle and while trying to look tough for Fang she ran into the woods and fell down. Only causing her injuries to become worse and

fracturing her wrist. She had ran onto my territory. I was small and living with Ari and decided to help her.

So I jumped down from the branch that I had been laying in and went to help her. But by the time I had found her she had already sat down on a log and had began to

whimper. As I slowly approached her she jumped up and kicked my shoulder dislocating it. I remember her tackling me to the ground and staring at me with cold hatred.

Finnaly when I didn't move and layed limp on the floor she jumped off me.

"What do you want?" For you to stop glaring at me.

"To help you." Her voice was full of nothing. No emotion in her voice.

" I don't need help."

"Not to dissapoint you but to me you look like you need help. You should let me help you. I'm not going to help you out of pity. I just want to help. Anyway if I help you are

then able to shove my shoulder back in place that you so rudely kicked out of place. So you're going to have to shove my shoulder back in place after I help you out. Deal?"

"Deal." I remember how adorable she looked.

So I wrapped her ankle and her wrist. She then took my shoulder and popped it back into place. The cold numbness in her face came off and was replaced with a soft gentle look. That only happening after I only flinched a little after her efforts to fix my shoulder, but other than that nothing. It was painful yes but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Sorry."

I just gave her a big grin and shook my head. Man this woman has issues. When I looked at her again her cheeks were bright red. She looked me in the eye and smiled blushing even more. After that we never saw each other again but from that moment I saw her I knew I had fallen captive to love.

Yeah I know its short, not the best and corny but hey it could have been worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Max where the hell are you now?What mess will you have to get yourself out of now? Just had to go and sleep in a deserted cabin that conveinetly had a couch and blanket. You didn't perhaps think that there was a person who was living there? Max sometimes I worry about you. Ok I am really going crazy. I need to stop talking to myself.

Question number 1

Where am i?

Question number 2

What happened?

Question number 3

God Max what have you gotten your self into now? Well on the up scale at least it doesn't smell like anthspetics.

Question number 4

Why the hell me?

"Hey your awake." Who the hell is that? Last time I checked Total didn't sound like a man yet. From what I do know, I know that I didn't have a male companion in the same room as me. Shit. I'm going to be murdered by a guy with a sexy ass voice. The sudden tingling in my legs and body made me shiver. I remember that voice. It can't be. Nope its not him. No it can't be. They killed him with Ari they destroyed him they killed him in front of my eyes over and over. He'd dead. He's not here he's in my mind. He's gone. Jacob was murdered a long time ago he's not here anymore. They killed him and revived him and then killed him over and over again. Chopping my heart to peices. Each and every chop, torcher, murder killed me peice by peice. Looking up in a love haze.

"Your dead your not here your dead. You can't be alive Jacob."

Looking up I saw the most handsomest face I've ever seen. His eyes showing tenderness and his body. Don't even get me started. Those abs taht make me want to lick them and his broadshoulders need some loving. That strong jaw needs som sucking on and his arms are muscled but not overly. He was tall and me being at 5 foot 9 thats hard to find.

"Max I'm right here I'm not dead. God Max what happened to you? What did they do to you? Max? Tell me. Please? Max I'm right here. Max its ok. Max breath just breath."

My breath was coming out uneven and in puffs. He's dead he is dead, he's dead. He is dead. Please let him be dead. I can't take anymore pain. Just before I fainted I heard

"I love you Max."

I woke uponly to have my eyes meet a nipple. A nipple, where the hell am I? What kind of crazy sitiation have you got yourself into now Max? A man, who had no shirt, taht was made of pure muscle was leaning over me. His nipple in my face. A giggle escaped my mouth. I mean really, who ever wakes up to have a nipple in their face? For all those weirdos out their this excludes you. What am I supposed to do, lick it? Oh god I can't help but laugh until I am unable to breath.

Ok being serious, who the hell is this, wheres Jacob? I want Jacob. Wait I mean I want Jacob to be here. I don't want Jacob's nipple in my face. Wait now that i mention it that sounds really tempting. Whos this strange man? No, wheres Jacob?

"Wheres Jacob?" My eyes finaly meet the face of a sexy stranger, who is looking at me as if I belong in a crazy bin.

"He left to get you breakfast and to talk to Sam."

He lifted his hand and there in his grasp was a needle.

"He said to give you this so that you can sleep better bu..."

Thats all he got out before I leaped off of the bed? Wasn't I on the couch?Where the hell is the door. Running through what I though was the door to freedom I was tackled to the ground. Noooooo. Twisting my body and lifting myself up I delivered a swift jab of the my elbow into sexy guys face. Crawling to my feet I ran into the corner of the hallway as I ran towards another door that I hoped lead me to frredom. The door opened onlt to have a another sexy guy be met with an upper cut on the way out. Runing out the front door my feet pounding on the grass I couldn't hear any movement behind me. I turned around, me being stupid and was tackled to the ground. Again.

"Let go of me. You ugly jerk." So not true.

"Come on now Maxine be nice."

A far away voice yelled something like

"Emmet why did you call her that, now your going to get your ass nicley wrapped to go."

"Why?"

I slid from under him. Kicking him in the gut and then giving him a punch to the face. Getting up he growled. While I had the advantage of being up and him being on the ground I kicked his face and then took my ass to the forest. Running through the forest I didn't dare look back.

I swear I have been running for at least and hour and me being weak and hungry is forcing me to stop. Though I feel really light for some reason. A feeling of dread comes over me. Damn't.

Total.

**Ok so if you read this story and are for some reason reading it again you know that I have made this story ten times better. So please everyone review so that I can tell if my corrections were well worth it. I don't care if you diss my story I just want some feed back, so that I can improve.**


End file.
